Many people who wear prescription eyeglasses in order to correct a vision problem are bound to wearing a specific pair of frames comprising a pair of prescription lenses. Without a simple way to interchange lenses and frames, individuals are limited to wearing the same pair of eyeglasses every day. Conventionally, lenses are installed in a pair of frames by a professional and it is difficult to remove these lenses once they are disposed in the frame. Unfortunately, an individual is required to schedule an appointment at an optometrist's office in order to have their lenses or frames replaced. It is frustrating and time consuming to wait for an appointment and travel to the optometrist's office in order to replace eyeglass frames. Some of these individuals attempt to complete the replacement process themselves, which results in broken or bent eyeglass frames due to their fragile construction. Other individuals choose to purchase multiple eyeglasses in different styles and colors, but comprising the same prescription. It is extremely expensive to continually purchase new frames and lenses in order to coordinate with certain outfits or replace broken frames.
There exists a need for the buying and transition experience of getting eyeglass frames more enjoyable and friendly. Where no prescription will be needed to fix broken glasses or change their frames. Current technology does not allow the consumer to change their current frames themselves.
There remains room for improvement in the art.